Huge Boy
|released = 16.2.0 |rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 1 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = Obtained from the Survivor's Season Battle Pass |Level required = 2 |attribute = |mobility = |reskinof = No Weapon|theme = Post-apocalyptic}} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.2.0 update. It is obtained from the Survivor's Season Battle Pass Appearance It takes the appearance of bazooka-rocket launcher. It has a grey base, with a grey pistol grip, a brown/lightblue screen, and a grey rail containing a white nuclear warhead. Strategy It deals extremely high damage and a fast projectile speed, however, it also has a very low fire rate, a minuscule capacity, and a very low mobility. Tips * It is capable of one-shotting armored players if they are close enough to the center. Otherwise, it will severely cripple them. ** However, if you do not hit the target directly with the rocket, they will NOT be one-shot. Due to its travel time, it is advised to not use it at long range, as it is more effective at close-medium range. * Do not leeroy with this weapon in close ranges, since the possibility of you doing hara-kiri will be much higher than you expect, inflicting self-destruction penalty in the process. * Although powerful, it shoots in an arc. Try to aim high above the enemy's head in medium to long ranges to compensate for this. * If your target is moving, try predicting where your target's position will be and then fire it. * Fire it against a group of enemies to benefit from the area damage well. * Make sure to switch to another weapon to finish them off, as well as due to the one shot capacity. * Hide between solid object, since its reload time is quite atrocious. * It is not the best weapon for Block Crash, due to its long reload time, despite its high damage. * If you manage to get level 7 module for area damage, reload speed, and magic, you can one-shot no matter what, unless they have heavy magic module reduction on their armour. This will also make the area damage 55% more, making it one of the most over-powered heavys with only one bullet. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Other area damage weapons and shotguns make quick work of users. * Try avoiding getting too close to the user. * Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. * Try and sneak up behind the user and go in for a melee attack. * Try to attack the opponent when they are reloading, as Huge Boy has a slow reload time. * Use weapons with high mobility since this weapon has low mobility. * Use weapons with high rates of fires and high capacity, as this weapon has neither of those. ** Miniguns such as the Excalibur is ideal. Recommended Maps *Nuclear City *Raid *Silent School *Heaven Garden Theme *Post-apocalyptic themed Equipment Setups Use this to weaken players first, then use a fast firing backup weapon to finish them off. Trivia *It is based off of the Fat Man launcher from the Fallout 4 series. * It shares its kill icon with the Energy Assault Rifle. However, this is probably due to a glitch. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical Category:Battle Royale Weapons